Spicer
With cargo that is sometimes literally worth its weight in gold, spices open up trade, entice travelers, and make cruddy food worth eating. ---- Allspice, per ounce . . . . . 3ƒ1 ::————Contrary to popular belief, this is not a mix of spices, certainly not all of them. It's from a berry that looks a bit like peppercorn. Amchur, per ounce . . . . . 2ƒ2 ::————Also known as dried mango powder Basil, per ounce . . . . . 3ƒ9 Bay leaves, per ounce, dried and ground . . . . . 3ƒ7 Bay leaves, per ounce, fresh . . . . . 3ƒ Caraway seeds, per ounce . . . . . 2ƒ1 Cardamom, per ounce . . . . . 3ƒ3 Cayenne, per ounce . . . . . 8ƒ ::————It's the same thing as red pepper. I don't care what your aunt says. Chillies, ground, per ounce . . . . . 4ƒ Chillies, whole, per pound . . . . . 1₲12 Cinnamon, per stick . . . . . 1¢ Cloves, per ounce . . . . . 2ƒ4 Curry powder, per ounce . . . . . 4ƒ3 ::————Or, if you're feeling punchy, you can make it yourself. Most of the ingredients are on this list. Fennel, per ounce . . . . . 3ƒ2 Garlic, 1 clove . . . . . ½¢ Ginger, 1 root . . . . . 14ƒ Habanero, per ounce . . . . . 5ƒ Marjoram, per ounce . . . . . 5ƒ Mint, per ounce . . . . . 4ƒ Mustard, per ounce, ground . . . . . 5ƒ Mustard, per ounce, paste . . . . . 6ƒ ::————This is the stuff you are all familiar with eating on hotdogs... unless you are some sort of commie. Mustard, per ounce, paste, spiced . . . . . 9ƒ ::————Variants add wine or other spices, and can be several times this price Mustard, per ounce, seeds . . . . . 4ƒ Nutmeg, per ounce . . . . . 2ƒ9 ::————From the same seed as mace, but I don't want to confuse certain players by putting such a cheap one-ounce mace on the equipment list... Oregano, per ounce . . . . . 2ƒ ::————Also useful for convincing idiot middle-school kids that it's pot Paprika, per ounce . . . . . 1ƒ7 Pepper, black, per ounce . . . . . 5ƒ Pepper, doctor, per ounce . . . . . 10ƒ ::————With a taste you just can't quite pin down and describe, but still not to be confused by the cola of the same name that Kinslayer is addicted to drinking. Pepper, grains of paradise, per ounce . . . . . 11ƒ5 ::————Also called melegueta pepper or alligator pepper Pepper, law enforcement grade, per ounce . . . . . 1₲9 ::————These are chili cultivars, such as the Trinidad Moruga Scorpion, with piquance on par with the most egregious pepper sprays. They are near (sometimes exceding) two-million Scoville units. Pepper, tabasco, per ounce . . . . . 9ƒ ::————Unlike most chili peppers, these grow up, rather than down. Also unique among chilis is that the tabasco fruit is juicy rather than dry. As a whole pepper, these are notably spicier than the sauce of the same name. Pepper, white, per ounce . . . . . 7ƒ Piri piri, per ounce . . . . . 14ƒ ::————Only about half a step down in spicyness from habaneros Rosemary, per ounce . . . . . 3ƒ9 Saffron, per ounce . . . . . 1₲ Sage, per ounce . . . . . 1ƒ3 Salt, 25-pound block . . . . . 2₲ Salt, granulated, per ounce . . . . . 1¢ Sarsaparilla, per ounce . . . . . 4ƒ6 Seasoning herbs, mixed, per pound . . . . . 2ƒ Thyme, per ounce . . . . . 2ƒ2 Vanilla, per bean . . . . . 1ƒ7 ::————For bulk pricing, figure about 120 beans per pound. Category:Businesses Category:Goods Category:Foodstuff Category:Codex